The Adventures of Indiana Jones (RPG)
The Adventures of Indiana Jones is a role-playing game created by TSR, Inc., allowing players to assume the roles of Indiana Jones and his companions in various adventures. The 64-page rulebook includes instructions on how to play the game, along with an introductory adventure based on Marvel Comics' "The Ikons of Ikammanen". It came packaged with a pair of ten-sided dice and a handful of cardboard extras, including character cutouts, a map, and a gamemaster screen. Publisher's summary From Brazil to Bangkok, from the ''Ark of the Covenant to the Temple of Doom, INDIANA JONES and his companions blaze a trail of adventure and mystery! Now you can be a part of the action too! Whether you play the part of Indy or one of his trusted friends, you'll be right in the middle of all the danger and excitement. You could be searching for lost ruins for fabulous treasures, recovering stolen artifacts from foul Nazis, or racing through jungles to escape from hostile natives. You make the choices. Can INDIANA JONES survive? It's up to you!'' THE ADVENTURES OF INDIANA JONES'' Game comes with these special features to bring you adventures to life:'' * 3-D figures that you cut out and stand up to show walls, doors, traps, and characters *''a 64-page rules booklet'' *''an 8-page Evidence File, which features adventure clues'' *''a World of INDIANA JONES Map'' *''a Referee's Screen, which features tables and Adventure Backdrops.'' Appearances Characters *Achmed *Agamemnon *King Alexander *Antiochus I *René Emile Belloq *Big Ugly *Solomon Black *Marcus Brody *J. F. Carter *King Chandra *Chief Guard *Herman Dietrich *Charlie Dunne *Edith Dunne *King Edward VIII *Albert Einstein *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Francisco Franco *George *Giant Sherpa *Wu Han *Sidney Heron *Adolf Hitler *Homer *Jerry *Indiana Jones *Rashid Khem *Li Tao *Limey *Jock Lindsey *Mean Mongolian *Benito Mussolini *Odysseus *Omar *Saint Peter *Prester John *Mola Ram *Ratty Nepalese *Marion Ravenwood *Franklin Delano Roosevelt *Willie Scott *Second German Mechanic *Short Round *Spaniard *Princess Tin-Hinan *Arnold Ernst Toht *Virgin Mary *Voht Artifacts *Ark of the Covenant *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Chalice of Kali *Fountain of Youth *Ikons of Ikammanen Locations *Albania *Algeria **Abalessa *Andes *Antarctica **South Pole *Argentina *Atlantic Ocean *Atlantis *Austria *Bahrain **Quala'at al Bahrain ***Paradise *Belgian Congo *Bolivia *Brazil *Canada **Fort Chimo **Newfoundland *Canary Islands *Ceylon *Chile *China **Hong Kong **Macao **Shanghai ***Club Obi Wan *China Sea *Cuba *Czechoslovakia *Denmark *Egypt **Cairo *El Dorado *El Salvador *Ethiopia *Finland *France **Calais **Rhineland *French Indo-China **Angkor Wat **Hanoi ***''New Peace Hotel'' *French West Africa **Dakar *Germany **Berlin *Greece **Mycenae *''Green Parrot Pub'' *Haiti *Himalayas *Hollow Earth *India **New Delhi ***Iron Pillar of Meharauli **Temple of Doom *Indonesia *Ireland *Italy **Rome ***St. Peters Basilica *Italian East Africa *Japan **Tokyo *Jordan **Petra *Kingdom of Prester John *Lands of the Odyssey **Isle of Circe **Isle of Polyphemus **Land of the Lotus Eaters *Latvia *Liberia **Ikammanen ***Ikammanen Village **Krikambo ***Krikambo Hotel **Monrovia *Libya **Benghazi *Lithuania *Manchuria *Mediterranean Sea *Mongolia *Nepal **''The Raven'' *New Guinea *Nicaragua *North Pole *Norway *Palestine **Gethsemane ***Church of Gethsemane *Panama *Paraquay *Peru **Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors *Philippines **Manila *Poland *Rhodesia *Saudi Arabia **Mada'in Salih *Seven Cities of Gold **Cibola *Spain *St. Kitts *Thailand / Siam **Bangkok *Tunisia **Tunis *Turkey **Nemrut Dagi **Troy *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics *United Kingdom **England ***London ***Stonehenge **Scotland ***Craig Phadrig ***Loch Ness *United States of America **Connecticut ***Marshall College **Florida **National Museum **New Jersey **New York ***Idlewild Airport **San Francisco ***Golden Gate Bridge *Yugoslavia *Zanzibar Vehicles and vessels *Explorer II *Flying Wing *Hindenburg *Mercedes-Benz LG3000 *U-boat **U-501 Events *Chaco War *Christmas *Great Depression *Great Flood *Long March *Night of the Long Knives *Prohibition *Sino-Japanese War *Spanish Civil War *Stone Age *Trojan War *World War II Miscellanea *Acrophobia *American Indian *Antidote *Archaeology 101 *Christianity *Communist *Druids *Entomophobia *Eskimo *Fascist *Horse *Khmer *League of Nations *Loch Ness Monster *Machete *Malaria *Muslim *Nazi **Brownshirt *''Odyssey'' *Ophidiophobia *Snake **Cobra *Treaty of Versailles *Viking *Yeti Category:TSR game books